A Silent Scream
by roseredhoney
Summary: "L'amour c'est quand quelqu'un te fait du mal et que tu es très fâché mais tu ne cries pas pour ne pas le faire pleurer" - Saga et Mû se rappellent comment ils ont finit ensemble. - Saga/Mû - OS


**Bonsoir à toutes et à tous. **

Voilà depuis quelques jours je travaillais là dessus dans ma tête et puis par écris. Je pensais que ce qui me manquais à ma collection était bel et bien un Saga/Mû!

Résumé: comme toujours j'adore réécrire l'histoire des personnages et là je me suis fait plaisir. Alors Mû et Saga se souviennent ensembles de comment ils ont finit par s'aimer.

Disclamer: les personnages ne m'appartiennent absolument pas et son la propriété de Kurumada-Sama (et heureusement pour eux, sinon ils souffriraient les pauvres.)

Rating: T quand même bien tapé parce que certains passage sont un petiiiit peu dur. Et quelques tendances malsaines.

Paring: Saga/Mû uniquement, je fais mention d'un autre couple très furtivement.

Note: Alors déjà merci Talim76 parce qu'elle m'a donné des idées sans savoir et m'avait vendu ce couple dès le début comme sûrement l'un des plus malsains de tout Saint seiya et que forcément c'était pour me plaire, moi qui adoooore traumatiser mes personnages ^^". Et aussi merci à elle parce qu'elle m'a filé de la musique bien angoissante pour écrire tout ça (l'OST de Silent hill 2, pour vous dire). Et merci pour m'encourager à traumatiser des personnages! krkrkr.

**Important:** Alors dans ce texte il y a plusieurs voies/voix de lecture. Au présent: c'est leur présent, au passé: c'est leur passé. En italique se sont leur paroles dans le présent.

Je vous souhaite maintenant une bonne lecture et j'espère que ça vous plaira et que vous me direz ça par une pitite review. Et au passage, merci à tous ceux qui me suivent, reviews régulièrement ou favorites, ça me touche toujours énormément.

* * *

**A Silent Scream :**

« …Saga .. ? »

Les pas se faisaient tout léger dans le couloir. La nuit était si profonde. Tout ce noir autour de lui. Ses pieds étaient glacés, les pierres ne se réchauffaient jamais. Ça faisait presque mal. Alors sur la pointe des orteils il se déplaçait jusqu'à la chambre. Ce bruit, ce léger bruit qu'il avait entendu jusque dans sa chambre ? Pourquoi ?

Il avait peur, mais ne reculait pas. Juste ne faire aucun bruit, être là c'était déjà dangereux. Qu'allait-il se passer ?

_« Saga... Est-ce que tu te souviens ? »_

Il avançait encore, se rapprochant de la chambre à la porte entrouverte. De la lumière filtrait. Faible et vacillante. Provenant d'une bougie sûrement. Mû s'approcha de la pièce et se glissa discrètement. Petite ombre parmi les ombres. Ne pas se faire voir. Mais apercevoir.

Ce corps convulsé par la douleur et les pleurs. L'observer, encore une fois souffrir. Les épaules voûtées, devant son bureau. La toge blanche froissée, les cheveux bleu de nuit. Pourquoi toutes les nuits pleurait-il ? Pourquoi avait-il l'air si mal ?

« Saga ? » demanda la petite voix de Mû.

L'adolescent releva la tête en essuyant ses larmes. Mû dans l'encadrement de la porte, tout embarrassé, sur la pointe de ses pieds nus. Ses cheveux un peu emmêlés et sa tenue de nuit.

_« Oui, je me souviens … »_

Saga se leva de sa chaise et mit un genoux à terre devant cet enfant au regard tendre. Ses traits étaient tout brouillés de fatigue. Saga sourit, mais ses prunelles étaient rougies par les pleurs. Mû n'aimait pas ça. Doucement, il essuya les joues du plus âgé. Le Gémeaux ne put le regarder en face. Fuyant, il l'attira malgré tout contre lui. Mû sourit un peu, il entoura le cou de son ami de ses bras et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Ce qu'il étaient fatigué... Il était bien contre Saga.

« Pourquoi tu pleures Saga ?

- C'est des choses de grand.

- C'est pas drôle d'être grand. Je ne veux pas que tu pleures, moi.

Saga sourit tristement au mur face à lui. Il enfouit son nez dans les cheveux lilas de Mû, la douceur de l'enfance, odeur du sommeil. Ses mains d'enfant de six ans toutes chaudes dans son cou.

- Tu es adorable. Allez, viens, va te coucher. »

Saga se releva, gardant Mû dans ses bras. Sans bruit, il retourna dans la chambre. Tout était calme, Aiolia et Shaka dormaient paisiblement. Un bras dépassant de sous les draps. La bouche grande ouverte. Des rêves doux.

Saga remit Mû dans son lit, le borda, caressant son front. Mais l'enfant se redressa et posa ses mains sur les yeux de son aîné. Saga se laissa faire, en retenant un frissons. Mû retira ses mains et les joignit l'une à l'autre.

« Souffle, Saga.

L'adolescent obéit, soufflant sur les deux petites mains fermées, comme retenant un papillon, et enfin, Mû écarta les doigts.

- Voilà, tes mauvaises pensées sont parties. C'est Maître Shion qui m'a apprit ça. »

Saga sentit sa bouche se tordre de douleur, sur le point de pleurer. Mais il se retint. Ça piquait les yeux.

Pourquoi ressentait-il tant de choses ? Pourquoi cet enfant pouvait l'émouvoir aux larmes chaque fois qu'il semblait le regarder jusqu'à plus profonde de son âme et le comprendre mieux que personne.

C'était comme si les mauvaises pensées étaient toutes parties, flottant dans les airs. S'évaporant. Mais si cela pouvait être seulement définitif. Que plus jamais il ne pleure, qu'il ne soit triste...

Il soupira longuement et fit s'allonger de nouveau Mû, embrassant son front légèrement.

« Ferme les yeux. C'est moi qui doit veiller sur toi. Toujours. Même si je suis loin de toi, c'est moi qui devrait toujours prendre soin de toi, pas l'inverse.

- Ce n'est pas grave ça...

- Si ça l'est., souffla gravement Saga. J'empêcherais qu'on te fasse du mal.

- Tu me promets ?

- Je te promets...

- Merci, Saga... je t'aime.

- Moi aussi, Mû. »

Mû ferma les yeux et pendant ce temps là, Saga resta tout prêt de lui, assis par terre. Dans cette chambre toute noire. Dans le froid. Lui aussi aurait dû aller au pays des rêves le rejoindre. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Tout son corps était bien trop endolorit par les entraînement. Et sa tête bien trop douloureuse d'avoir tant pleuré. Mais auprès de lui, rien ne pouvait arriver. Rien du tout.

_« J'aurais tant aimé nous protéger... _»

xXx

_« Je me souviens jusqu'au premier moment où je t'ai tenu dans mes bras. J'étais le plus âgé, et le plus calme. Tu venais d'arriver et on t'a mit dans mes bras. J'inspirais peut-être la confiance à 8 ans environ, c'est fort... Mais tu étais là, bébé. Et je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux de toi. Quand on est enfant, on pense à beaucoup de choses très étranges, on veut combler le vide de bien des manières différentes. Kanon avait laissé du vide, et tu étais là pour le remplir. Mais je n'ai jamais pu te voir comme un frère. Je n'ai toujours eu qu'un frère que j'aime, mais toi... Toi. Tu étais tout gazouillant, tout souriant. Doux et tendre, comme tu l'as toujours été. Dès ce moment là, c'est toi qui a prit possession de mon cœur, le gardant entre tes mains. Précieusement... sans jamais le briser. Même si moi je t'ai fait mal... »_

xXx

Du sang. Partout, sur les vêtements, sur les mains, sur le sol. Le corps de Shion reposait au sol, après des traces de lutte partout. Le Chevalier du Bélier et Grand Pope venait de mourir. Son ventre planté de plusieurs coup de de couteau, sa gorge à semi tranchée, maladroitement, impulsivement. Les cheveux encore gris, Saga reprenait lentement conscience, réalisant son geste dévastateur.

Il avait mal partout, lui aussi avait été blessé.

Qu'avait-il fait ?

Alors qu'il sentait son souffle s'emballer et son corps pendre un rythme inhumain, il réalisait. Tentait de pouvoir entrevoir la gravité de la situation, dans sa globalité. Le corps devant lui était celui du Grand Pope, et c'était lui qui avait le sang sur les mains. Les souvenirs de la bataille étaient parfaitement clair dans sa mémoire, mais tout semblait passé sous un filtre de brume. Pourquoi avait-il fait cela ? Au delà d'une envie profonde de vouloir être à la place de cet homme ? Comment pouvait dépasser le désir pour rejoindre la réalité ? Quelle force obscure avait put le pousser à passer à l'acte.

Saga tomba à genoux, et prit le casque qui avait roulé à coté du cadavre. Tout ce sang, il se sentait nauséeux et terrifié.

Un bruit le fit sursauté et il s'agrippa à son poignard. Le tenant de manière à pouvoir se défendre rapidement, il se redressa. Qui était là ?

Ce bruit ? Ce petit bruit, on aurait dit que le meuble au fond de la pièce grinçait, mais c'était trop régulier, trop naturel. Il s'approcha avec méfiance, tremblant. Puis d'un coup sec, ouvrit cette armoire.

Toujours menaçant et le surplombant de toute sa hauteur, Saga venait de trouver un enfant, caché dans le placard, recroquevillé sur lui-même. Les yeux terrorisés et baignés de larmes. Ses tremblement contre le bois du meuble avaient trahis sa présence. L'enfant avant assisté à toute la scène et dans ses prunelles vertes il ne voyait que la peur irascible qui l'envahissait.

« Sa... Saagaaa.. », fit-il d'une voix chevrotante.

Il fallait le tuer. Oui, c'était la seule solution. Car, après tout, n'avait-il pas assisté à toute la scène ? N'avait-il pas été là depuis le début ? Sinon, il allait sortir, raconterait tout et c'est lui qu'on viendrait chercher et qui serait exécuté. La voix dans sa tête se fit presque double. Comme tiraillé.

Tuer ou pas cet enfant ? Non, après tout, il était un témoin. Un danger, la menace constante et le souvenirs vivant de ce incident. S'il voulait se protéger et tenter de s'en sortir par quelque conque moyen...

_« Ton regard, si tu savais... Parfois, j'en rêve encore. »_

Fermant les yeux, il leva son couteau, prêt à frapper. A laisser s'abattre le tranchant de la lame, n'importe où. Le crane, l'épaule, le torse. Ce n'était qu'un enfant et ça serait rapide. Sûrement mieux pour ce gamin de ne plus avoir ces images en tête, lui épargner des cauchemars, une enfance abominable, de grandir sans parents, sans éducation. Par ses propres moyens. Oui, c'était mieux. L'enfant pourrait trouver un repos, dormir et faire de beaux rêves. Rejoindre le pays des anges.

Mais alors que sa main s'abattait, justice rapide et implacable;la lame fendit l'air puis rencontra la chaire. Avant de se planter dans le bois. Dans un craquement sinistre. Comme les côtes qui s'étaient brisées.

Saga rouvrit les yeux en sentant deux bras crispés s'accrocher à sa taille et un gémissement s'étouffer contre lui.

_« Je n'ai pas crié... »_

Saga reprit sa respiration d'un seul coup, comme on sort d'une longue apnée, comme on sursaute en se réveillant d'un cauchemar. Sa tête sembla si lourde, si douloureuse. Saga baissa les yeux et trouva Mû cramponné contre lui. Le visage enfouit dans sa tunique contre son ventre. L'épaule de l'enfant était entaillée profondément, sa tunique déchirée. Son acte, ce geste qu'il avait heureusement raté. Il vit le poignard planté dans le fond du meuble.

_« Je ne voyais plus rien... »_

Saga tomba à genoux en repliant ses bras sur le corps tremblant de Mû.

« Saga.. Sagaaa...Ne me tue pas. S'il te plais.. »

Les plaintes de Mû étaient à peine audibles et pourtant il lui semblait qu'il avait entendu ça en boucle depuis les dernières minutes, comme s'il venait simplement de réaliser. Mais cela lui semblait si familier.

« Non... Je suis désolé, je suis tellement désolé, Mû. »

Il tenta de détacher l'enfant de lui, et vit le sang de Shion sur le visage de Mû. Ses yeux écarquillés de terreur et sa bouche ouverte. La main incertaine, il essuya tout ce rouge sur sa joue. Encore une fois, il sursauta quand ce fut à Mû de passer sa main sur sa joue pour sécher des larmes qu'il n'avait senti couler.

_« Je ne peux oublier aucune seconde de ce moment. Tes mains étaient si froides, comme si tu étais mort. »_

« Respire, Mû. Respire profondément, calme toi. C'est fini. Ferme les yeux. Là, voilà.

Saga parlait, faisait attention à Mû, mais en même temps se donnait des conseils à lui tout seul. La panique était longue à disparaître. Mais ne plus voir ce sang sur le visage de visage de son jeune compagnon c'était important.

- Pourquoi ? furent les premiers mots qui réussirent à franchir les lèvres de l'atlante.

Mais Saga ne comprit pas le réel sens de sa question. Il ne demandait pas 'pourquoi ce geste ?'. Mais pourquoi ces yeux rouges, pourquoi ces cheveux gris, pourquoi cette attitude si différente de la sienne habituelle. Pourquoi ne plus avoir celui qu'il adorait ? Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir reconnu pendant quelques secondes et l'avoir frappé ?

Saga ne comprit pas, et ne put répondre ni à la première, ni à la deuxième interrogation. Car lui non plus ne savait pas.

- Il faut que tu partes Mû.

- Où ça ? Pourquoi ?

- Tu es en danger ici, va t-en. Ne reviens pas. Pars loin. Très loin, cache toi.

- Mais, Saga...

- Je sais... mais il faut, tu es en danger ici maintenant. Répéta Saga.

En vérité, c'était la seule chose de claire dans son esprit embrumé. Faire fuir Mû pour le cacher et le mettre le plus loin de lui-même. Ne plus devoir lui faire prendre autour de risque. Le cacher pour qu'il ne soit impliqué dans rien. A vrai dire, Saga ne pensait plus que Mû aurait pu être un témoin, mais plutôt une victime. Il ne l'aurait pas accusé, il aurait été incriminé. Et ça, il ne voulait pas.

- Je ne veux pas partir sans toi., les larmes dans les yeux de Mû redoublaient.

- Je viendrais te voir. Je te retrouverais. »

_« J'étais sûr, à cet instant, d'être seul à jamais... »_

Saga arracha un bout de ta tunique pour bander l'épaule blessée de Mû. Dans des gestes à la fois précipités et très doux. Il ne voulait plus qu'il ai mal et voir le sang couler de son épaule frêle, c'était trop pour lui. C'était sa faute, c'était lui qui lui avait planté un couteau, avait failli le tuer... Faire ça était un minimum.

_« Je pensais ne plus jamais te revoir. Alors je te regardais, chacun de tes gestes. Je ne voulais plus cligner des yeux pour ne rien rater, ne rien oublier. Jamais. Tes yeux baignés d'eau. L'azur de tes iris. Ses mèches dans tes yeux. Rien. »_

« Va t-en maintenant. Je t'écrirais. Tu m'écriras. Je te trouverais. Toujours.

- Mais...

- N'en parle à personne. Je te protégerais.

- Non, toi, protèges toi.

Saga resta en suspend. Du haut de ses quinze ans, face à ce gamin de huit ans, il resta sans voix, dans le dénuement le plus total. Comment pouvait-il dire cela, même le penser ? Il venait de tuer son maître, bien failli lui planter un couteau dans le corps, l'avait traumatisé à vie... Et, malgré cela, Mû lui disait de se protéger. C'était à n'y plus rien comprendre.

Saga passa une main dans les cheveux de Mû, tentant un sourire maladroit, bancal.

- Oui. Je le ferais. Maintenant va t-en. »

Mû hocha la tête. Et dans un geste précipité, il se redressa et déposa un baiser à la bouche de Saga. Quelques secondes. Immenses. Avant de disparaître, usant de ses pouvoir de télékinésie.

L'adolescent se retrouva seul devant un placard vide. A genoux. Le regard voilé.

Avant de fondre en larmes, se recroquevillant sur lui même. Il avait tout perdu.

xXx

_« Je ne supportais plus le silence. J'entendais ton cri à chaque fois. Il n'y avait plus que toi qui était là dans mes pensées. Et ce vide autour de moi qui s'est créé. Je n'existait plus pour personne, et pourtant il y avait tant de monde autour de moi. Mais je n'ai croisé réellement aucun regard pendant toutes ces années, les yeux dans les yeux. Ce n'est plus arrivé. Je ne me souviens que des tiens. Cette façon implorante que tu as eu de m'empêcher de sombrer. Toi seul savait sans comprendre et pourtant. J'ai coulé. Plus loin encore, en tentant de me débattre, inutilement. J'entendais ta voix. Tes cris. Je te voyais disparaître sous mes yeux. Puis ton odeur à disparu. Ton rire. Ta voix. Certains de ton visage. J'oubliais. Je me perdais et n'avais plus conscience de rien. Je devenais complètement cet autre qui se fichait bien de savoir si tu étais la dernière personne vivante importante pour moi. Tout avait disparu. Depuis la nuit où j'ai vu pour la dernière fois Kanon. Puis cette nuit où c'est toi qui a disparu. J'aurais voulu que rien n'arrive aussi vite et violemment. Mais plus je m'efforçais de me raccrocher à la réalité dans mes moments de pleine conscience, plus je m'enfonçais dans la folie. Jusqu'à ce jour. »_

xXx

_« Je ne me souviens plus tout à fait de ça._

_- Tu as de la chance, j'aurais voulu moi... »_

Mû avait plongé. Les yeux ouverts, sous l'eau de la rivière. Le courant était presque inexistant à cet endroit. Sous l'ombre des pins de montagne. Il faisait frais, mais seul lui pouvait supporter cette fraîcheur. A vivre à cette altitude toute l'année, être le descendant d'un peuple millénaire. L'habitude.

Et là en dessous, le grondement de la cascade à plusieurs centaines de mètres se faisait intense. Un calme pourtant qui lui faisait du bien.

_« Mais ça s'est ajouté aux autres cauchemars. Après toutes ces années. »_

Il senti rapidement qu'il ne pouvait remonter prendre de l'air. Quelque chose ou quelqu'un appuyait sur sa tête. Les yeux toujours ouverts, l'eau devenait brûlante, mais il releva le regard et au travers du courant. Là, les cheveux gris et les yeux flamboyant. Ce démon qui hantait ses nuits.

Saga ici, à en mourir de peur et de bonheur. Comment pouvait penser à cela alors que l'air manquait. C'était peut-être un délire de son cerveau en déficit d'oxygène. Là, il étouffait, il tenta de parler, de demander de l'aide et appeler, mais le son ne sortait pas de ce monde silencieux. Juste des bulles d'air, inutiles. Montrant que ses poumons se vidaient. Rendre ses lèvres bleues, son regard trouble et fuyant. Sa conscience altérée... Et si c'était maintenant la fin, déjà ?

_« Je n'ai pas crié... »_

Pourtant il n'avait suffit que, d'une main qui s'enroula autour du poignet de son agresseur, pour le voir arrêter et devoir s'asseoir sur la rive. La tête dans les mains.

Mû était remonté pour respirer, cracher de l'eau. Sentir l'oxygène arriver en masse dans son cerveau déjà à moitié endormi. Reprendre ses esprits lui aussi. Et s'approcher de cet homme qui semblait plus réel que le pire de ses songes. Qu'importe qu'il soit nu. Qu'il meurt de froid à présent sous ce vent de montagne et ce soleil blafard. Il était là. Cet ami et confident plein de douceur. Ce souvenirs si paisible de son enfance. Cette pensée semblait bien étrange elle aussi. Pourtant, Mû n'avait plus peur. A Treize ans, on est encore censé avoir peur. Sauf quand on grandit seul entouré de souvenirs sanglant.

« Tu avais promis, Saga, que tu viendrais, que tu écrirais. »

Le Grand Pope usurpateur, dans sa toge et ses colliers, releva les yeux sur l'adolescent chétif face à lui. Ses cheveux lilas tombant longuement entre ses omoplates. Et dans ses yeux, cette délicatesse intense.

« Mû... »

_« Je me souviens seulement de tes yeux. Tu n'avais pas peur. Tu ne cherchais pas à comprendre. Tu me sondait. Et avait toujours autant peur pour moi, et pas de moi. Je crois que tu es la seule personne qui pouvait me contrôler inconsciemment et consciemment. L'Autre et moi. »_

Doucement, Saga glissa ses doigts sur l'épaule gauche de Mû, une cicatrice marquait sa peau de lait. Avant qu'il ne puisse s'excuser ou dire quoique se soit, la douleur le fit ferme les yeux. Serrer les dents. Sa tête, encore elle.

Comme si le noir s'emparait de son âme lentement, à chaque fois un peu plus. A chaque crise, une nouvelle partie de gagnée pour cette personnalité maléfique et antagoniste de ce qu'était réellement Saga. Cet autre être savait que Mû existait et qu'il savait, et le considérait comme une menace. Celle-ci ne ressentait rien, n'atteignait pas les souvenirs et les sentiments. Comme détaché de tout, n'aspirant qu'au pouvoir et la destruction. L'abolition de chaque envie, de chaque espoir. Rogner petit à petit chaque parcelle de bien pour la convertir, et la rendre grise. Sale.

Saga se leva et regarda Mû, pendant qu'il ne pouvait encore. Assis dans l'eau, nu, grelottant, les yeux implorant de tout son être qu'il resta prêt de lui. En vain.

Avant de sombrer à nouveau, Saga ouvrit une autre dimension pour retourner au Sanctuaire. Une fraction de seconde.

_« A ce moment là, j'ai hurlé. Tellement fort que j'ai entendu mon écho dans la vallée pendant de longues secondes..._

_- J'ai entendu. J'aurais entendu jusqu'au Sanctuaire. Et j'ai pleuré en arrivant... »_

xXx

_« A ton absence, à mes souvenirs. Tout en moi, tu étais là. Dans une cicatrice, dans l'eau de cette rivière. Dans les comptines de mon enfance. Ces histoires fabuleuses de chevaliers et de Dieux. Dans les souvenirs de cette ville en contre bas du Sanctuaire. Là où tu nous achetais à tous des bâtons de réglisses. Au sang taché sur mes vêtements. A la douleur au fond de mon cœur qui ne pouvait plus ignorer. Cette enfance envolée. Toi, mon bourreau et mon amour. Ma malédiction. Par ta faute, tant de choses ont changés. Mais je crois que je ne regrette pas. Car malgré cela, je m'attachais plus encore à toi. Les autres n'étaient rien, le monde n'avait rien à envier ailleurs que tes yeux et le calme que j'y trouvais. Saga, je cherchais si souvent ta main la nuit. Je voulais me lever, passer les couloirs et pouvoir me glisser dans tes bras. Aimer innocemment tes mains dans mes cheveux. Le souvenir tendre de tes lèvres sur mon front. Tu étais tellement pour moi. Tellement... »_

xXx

_« Je n'ai pas crié... »_

Ce matin de réveil fut le plus horrible de toute une vie. Aucun souvenirs ne pouvait remonter à sa mémoire et pourtant son corps lui se souvenait de quelque chose. La douleur dans les muscles, à hurler. Des bleus partout, là dans le bas du dos et le ventre. La trace d'une main ensserrante sur le haut du bras. Puis ces griffures partout, comme voulant le retenir. Maladroitement.

Cette odeur aigre et désagréable sueur et de sang. Et pourtant au milieu, ce parfum de souvenirs. Les draps déchirés et tachés, partout de rouge qui avait viré au marron. Comme dans cette réminiscence d'un meurtre.

_« Je me souviens avoir eu des moments de lucidité. Et tu avais du sang sur le visage, tu t'étais mordu la lèvre si fort. Et moi j'avais voulu te bâillonner de ma main. Tu en avais partout, et j'avais eu ce image de toi encore enfant contre moi. De ton baiser avant de partir. Sans arrières pensées. Ce baiser d'amour si simple, de toi baigné dans ce sang de culpabilité qui m'a rongé. »_

Mû c'était levé, avant de glisser et tomber sur le carrelage glacé. Ses jambes tremblaient si fortement qu'elles pouvaient à peine le porte. A sa main droite, un ongle arraché. Ses poignets mis à vif par de la corde rêche.

Aucun souvenirs. Aucunes images. Et pourtant le corps marqué. Si profondément.

_« Ne pleure pas, Saga... »_

Des poignées de cheveux arrachés sur le dernier oreiller en état. Les plumes recouvraient la moitié de la chambre. Si joli pourtant... Mais ne faisant que démontrer la violence des événements. Comment il pouvait oublier ça ?!

_« Mais tu ne t'es pas vu... Ton visage tuméfié, tes yeux déçus. Je suis parti. De honte. De peur de te blesser à nouveau. »_

Il avait si peur, de ne pas se souvenir, d'avoir sa mémoire vide de tout. Ce qu'il avait fait pendant la journée précédence, pourtant, était très clair. Mais la nuit. Elle n'avait plus aucun sens.

Pourtant, il n'avait que très peu besoin d'explication pour deviner de quoi ou qui il s'agissait. Saga était venu ici, cet autre de Saga. Peut-être aurait-il dû quitter Jamir et commencer à fuir régulièrement pour ne plus le voir. Ne plus le croiser et devenir sa victime. Mais où commence la folie et où s'arrête t-elle ? Rester ici pour avoir une chance de le voir, même si cette douleur jusque dans ses os était la conséquence directe et malheureuse.

_« Parfois, j'entends ta voix et ça me rappelle quelque chose. Quand on est tous les deux au lit, que tu me parle. J'entends cette intonation. _

_- Et tu fermes les yeux en me serrant fort._

_- Tu sais ?_

_- Je sais tout de toi Mû... »_

Revoir Saga, et chercher comment le guérir. En grandissant, il avait voulu ça. Briser sa malédiction de prince maudit. Saga, et son Autre. Vouloir tout faire pour retrouver dans ses yeux cette bienveillance profonde.

A genoux, par terre. Tout seul. Mû était resté comme cela pendant presque une heure. Terrassé par la douleur, la honte et la tristesse. A murmurer son prénom, à défaut de se souvenir de l'avoir supplié, imploré quelques heures auparavant.

xXx

_« Saga, est-ce que ça fait mal quand on tombe amoureux ? »_

xXx

Saga baisse les yeux doucement. Aucune lumière ne rentre dans le temple pourtant il voit très bien. Mû s'est assoupi contre lui il y a quelques minutes. Les bougies sont encore allumées. Ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée que ça la soirée qui tourne en récit des souvenirs... Il s'accroche quand même en se disant que tout s'est bien terminé, que son amoureux est bien là contre lui. Que tout deux vont bien.

« Tu t'endors..., souffle Saga, en glissant ses doigts derrière son oreille, dans les petits cheveux.

- Mmh...

- Ne sombre pas maintenant, il est encore très tôt. Même Kiki ne dors pas.

- Kiki ne dors jamais. C'est un animal sauvage.

Saga sourit. Mû à bougé, toujours la tête contre son ventre, il passe ses mains sous sa chemise blanche, effleure ses cotes. Il lui tire un frisson. Toujours. Mû sourit, et puis se redresse.

Si près... Sa bouche là. Toute proche et pourtant. Il n'avance pas.

- Mû...

- Oui, Saga ?

- Embrasse moi.

- Non. »

Le Bélier ne bouge pas. Effleure à peine ses lèvres et sens le souffle de Saga trembler un instant. Besoin d'un peu de douceur entre ces confidences. Il se baisse et s'installe à nouveau, la tête posée sur le haut de son torse. Saga n'aura pas eu son baiser.

xXx

_« Tu sais.. Ce jour, où je t'ai vu avec Aioros... _

_- J'étais souvent avec lui._

_- Non, quand je t'ai vu l'embrasser._

_- Ah oui. Ce moment. »_

Mû avait prit cette mauvaise habitude d'être trop discret et quand il était resté tout seul dans cette pièce il n'était pas attendu à voir deux adolescents rentrer, vérifiant que personne n'était derrière. Saga, rougissant, et Aioros souriant. Puis l'un et l'autre s'approchant et Aioros finissant par prendre Saga dans ses bras pour l'embrasser. Comme des ados qu'ils étaient : maladroitement. Leur nez se crochant, leur dents s'entrechoquant.

Le petite atlante, tout seul derrière un lit s'était caché pour ne pas être surprit. Ses joues s'étaient rougis de gênes et aussi de colère. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais il avait mal en lui quand Saga embrassait Aioros. Alors oui, peut-être qu'il avait un peu exagéré quand il entreprit d'utiliser ses pouvoirs pour faire en sorte de dévisser les écrous qui retenaient le lustre du plafond. Il n'était pas très gros mais suffisamment pour faire crier Aioros quand il lui tomba sur le coin de la tête. Hélas pour lui, c'était suffisant pour que ça le fasse saigner.

« Tu vas avoir besoin de point de suture...

- Satané lustre ! »

Aioros était sorti de la pièce en continuant d'injurier en grec le pauvre plafonnier qui n'avait rien demandé. Mais Saga lui ne bougea pas et chercha quelque chose dans la pièce.

« Mû ? »

Le petit atlante rougit et tenta de se cacher un peu mieux encore. Sans rien faire grincer, rien faire tomber.

« Mû, je sais que tu es là et que c'est toi qui a fait tomber le lustre ! Allez sors, je vais pas te disputer...

En entendant ces mots, Mû se redressa après quelques petites secondes d'hésitation, sortant de sa cachette. Saga mit les mains sur ses chances, d'un air réprobateur. Il faisait presque adulte sérieux comme ça, c'était suffisant pour l'impressionner.

- Comment tu as deviné ?, demanda l'enfant.

- Parce que ça tombe pas tout seule les lustres et que ya que toi qui sait faire ça. Mais pourquoi lui avoir fait tomber sur la tête, tu lui a fait mal !

En voyant les yeux du petit Atlante se remplir de larmes, immédiatement, Saga se radoucit en se mettant à la hauteur de son vis à vis.

- C'est pas grave, on va le soigner, ça se verra même pas sur sa tête. Mais dis-moi pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

- Parce qu'il te faisait des bisous...

Saga se mit à rougir, détournant un peu les yeux. Oui effectivement, Mû avait bien tout vu.

- C'est ton amoureux ?, demanda Mû de sa petite voix.

- Je sais pas., Saga avait sourit cette fois-ci, se grattant la tête.

- Moi je veux pas qu'il soit ton amoureux...

Mû avait détourna la tête, boudant réellement. Et rosissant aussi. Saga ne dit rien sur le coup mais commença à accuser le coup.

- Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ça ?

- Parce que c'est moi ton amoureux !, fit-il, buté.

Saga rit un peu. Il était vraiment adorable quand il s'y mettait.

- Vraiment ? Mais je suis trop vieux !

- Bah c'est pas grave ça.

- Bon.. et puis après tout, tu connais quoi à l'amour ? C'est quoi pour toi ?

Mû leva les yeux au ciel, cherchant quoi répondre. Un exemple. Quelque chose à rétorquer. Enfin, il planta ses yeux dans ceux de Saga.

- L'amour c'est quand quelqu'un te fait du mal et que tu es très fâché mais tu ne cries pas pour ne pas le faire pleurer. »

_« 'L'amour, c'est quand quelqu'un te fait du mal, et que tu es très fâché, mais tu ne cries pas pour ne pas le faire pleurer. '_

_- Tu t'en souviens encore ?_

_- Ça m'a marqué. Et je crois que c'est à partir de ce moment là que j'ai commencé à me dire que, en effet, je n'avais jamais su comment te considérer. Pas un frère, pas un ami. Tu étais mon avenir, ma promesse. »_

Saga ne répondit rien sur le coup et réalisa qu'il venait de se voir dans ce que Mû avait dit. De ces paroles d'enfants si innocentes et la plupart du temps atrocement vraies. Cela le rendit infiniment triste car c'était sûrement la définition de l'amour la plus réaliste qu'il avait jamais entendu. Et en même temps, si pour Mû c'était sa pensée de l'amour, il se dit que c'était plus triste encore, car il avait sûrement déjà du se retenir de crier pour ne pas le faire pleurer. Ce n'est qu'un enfant... Un enfant au regard qui le trouble et le regarde jusque l'intérieur de son âme. Et s'il devinait... ?

Saga tenta de sourire à nouveau et ébouriffa ses cheveux avant de déposer un baiser sur son front.

« D'accord. Alors tu veux bien être mon amoureux ?, demanda Saga.

- Oui. Mais on se fait pas de bisou, c'est dégoûtant.

Le futur Gémeaux eu un petit rire.

- C'est vrai.

- Alors pourquoi tu embrassais Aioros?

- Je ne sais pas trop... J'avais envie de voir.

- Et maintenant ?

- Je n'ai pas envie de recommencer. Surtout si c'est pour recevoir quelque chose sur la tête.

- Oh non, je ne te ferais pas de mal à toi ! Jamais !

Saga se senti de nouveau très triste. Il avait mal.

- Promis ?

- Par Athéna ! »

_« Tu m'as fait promettre... Alors je ne peux pas te faire de mal. _»

Mû lui sourit, heureux et soulagé, il ne verrait plus Saga embrasser Aioros. Il était son amoureux maintenant. Et ça le comblait, même s'il continuait à avoir toujours mal quand Saga était là.

xXx

Saga se redresse dans le lit, Mû n'est pas très loin. Juste là, dans ce qui sert de cuisine. Il fait du thé, à peine enroulé dans un drap. Ses cheveux sont détachés, Saga reste longuement à le dévorer des yeux. Avant enfin de réussir à ouvrir la bouche pour parler et réaliser.

« Je ne t'ai jamais entendu me crier dessus.

- Je ne sais pas crier. Mais si, je l'ai fait. Une fois. »

Saga comprend immédiatement le sens de cette phrase. Elle a un double sens. Comme tout entre eux.

« Oui... Et pourtant...

- Pourtant ?

- Tu n'as jamais eu besoin d'ouvrir la bouche que je t'entendre hurler. Tu as ce cri silencieux. Qui se lit dans tes yeux, se déchiffre sur ton corps, s'imprègne sur tes traits. »

Mû ne bouge pas, il regarde la vapeur d'eau s'échapper de la bouilloire. Et repense.

Ces nuits. La violence. La mort de Shion. Sous l'eau. La douleur et la peur.

« Mais tu ne pleurais pas., souffle t-il, tout bas.

- J'attendais toujours que tu ne sois plus là. Parce que je ne voulais pas te faire plus de mal encore. »

xXx

Mû savait, en venant ici. Il avait trouvé le bon angle, le bon moment et l'approche la plus sécurisée. En apparaissant dans ce coin là du Palais, personne ne pourrait le trouver. En armure d'Or, le pas léger, il traversa le couloir du Sanctuaire. Pas âme qui vive.

Comment pouvait-on vivre ici tout le temps, dans ce silence ?

Mû arriva dans une grande pièce. Le salle de réception, officielle, décorée. Dépeuplée. Encore.

En tournant la tête, il le vit. Seul avec avec un texte dans les mains. Saga était bien ici. Et jusque dans son cosmos il peut sentir cette noirceur qui a prit la place. Bien moins de douceur, moins de bienveillance.

Mû sorti de sa cachette et s'approcha de lui ses pieds avec son armure d'Or résonnant dans la grande pièce. Il ne craignait rien, Saga est normal. Ses cheveux étaient bien bleu sur ses épaules. Mais en arrivant face à lui, pas un regard, il ne pouvait pas voir. Un masque et un casque lui cache le visage de celui qu'il aimait.

« Saga... »

Mû continua de s'approcher. Son ami, son amour bien caché. En toge impressionnante, sous les colliers et les bijoux. Sur son trône, Saga.

« Comment ne peuvent-il pas voir que c'est toi...? »

Son cœur se refroidissait à mesure que les secondes passaient. Car Saga ne répondait pas, il ne disait rien du tout. Son corps n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre. Stoïque et quasiment inhumain, c'était si différent de tous les souvenirs qu'il pouvait avoir de lui. Avait-il peur ? Ou alors tout simplement se fichait-il de sa présence ? Cette supposition pourtant semblait totalement idiote à Mû, Saga ne pouvait pas l'ignorer et ne pas s'inquiéter de sa présence. Parce qu'il savait bien que pour Saga il se passait quelque chose. Cette lettre était arrivé quelques jours auparavant, Saga lui avait écrit, pas grand chose. Il lui avait présenté des excuses pour il l'année d'avant, cette nuit où il était venu à Jamir, où il l'avait violé et violenté. Mû avait frissonné d'horreur quand il avait enfin découvert la vérité objective de ce qu'il s'était passé dans cette nuit d'amnésie. Rien n'était jamais ressorti, seulement son corps lui avait parlé et expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé. Les douleurs placées à certains endroit, la peur latente. Tout cela.

Et enfin une lettre, courte et pourtant si noble. Saga avait demandé pardon, conscient du fait que peut-être Mû ne voudrait pas lui accorder ses excuses. Mais comment ne pas répondre, ne pas prendre en compte ces mots où il s'était traîné à ses pieds pour lui implorer une rédemption. Il avait été long à l'envoyer cette lettre, elle était restée écrite, cachetée et prête à être postée pendant très longtemps. Saga seul savait cela, car il avait eu peur de ne recevoir aucune réponse, que tout soit terminé entre eux, que jamais plus Mû ne le regarderait de la même façon. Et pourtant... Il était là en face de lui.

_« J'ai gardé les yeux fermés. Même si tu ne voyais pas. Je ne pouvais te regarder. »_

Mû s'approcha de l'homme froid et immobile. Doucement, il se pencha vers lui et déposa un baiser sur son masque. Au coin de ce qui ressemblait à des lèvres. Si froid, ce métal, sous sa bouche.

«Tu es pardonné Saga...Tu le seras toujours avec moi. »

Mais le silence persistait et Saga n'avait pas répondu. N'avait pas bougé. Mû était resté tout près de lui. Il posa sa main sur la sienne, aucun retour. Pas de doigts qui s'enroulent autour du poignet, qui se lient. Rien du tout. Saga était une statue.

« Ne garde pas le silence. Tu n'as pas le droit de le faire, je sais que tu as honte, que tu as peur. Mais je suis là pour toi. Je ne peux te protéger de toi même, ni accepter tout ce que tu as fait. Mais je t'accorde le pardon parce que ce n'est pas de ta faute. Je voudrais te voir s'il te plais, tu m'as trop manqué... »

En même temps qu'il disait cela, Mû leva sa main pour tenter d'enlever le masque de Saga, mais une main violente et ferme lui attrapa le poignet et l'en empêcha. Mû ne put s'empêcher de sursauter et fermer les yeux de peur. Cette douleur, et la crainte d'être battu, si vive dans son inconscient.

_« Je n'ai pas crié... »_

Puis Saga se radoucit et lâcha son poignet avant de le prendre tendrement entre ses mains. Et enfin de le lâcher pour reprendre sa position effroyablement immobile.

_« Mais c'était tout comme … »_

Mû baissa les yeux et recula. Visiblement il ne pourrait rien obtenir de Saga ici. Il aurait pu lui retirer son masque tout simplement à l'aide de la télékinésie, mais s'il ne voulait pas, c'est qu'il y avait sûrement une bonne raison. Alors, il ne le forcerait pas. Ce n'était pas dans son genre.

« Viens me voir, s'il te plais. Tu me manques... »

Mû baissa les yeux, et disparu aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Saga se retrouva à nouveau seul dans sa salle du trône.

« Tu me manques aussi... »

xXx

_« Je crois que ce jour là, j'ai voulu mourir. _»

Parce que ce jour là, Saga était venu. Avait gardé le silence dans la tour de Jamir face à Mû. Que l'Atlante en tunique bleu nuit n'avait pu dire un seul mot face à cette surprise à la fois merveilleuse et inquiétante.

Peut-être à cause de cet absence d'échange. Du fait qu'aucun mot ne soit sorti de la bouche ni de l'un, ni de l'autre. Ou alors du fait que Saga ai porté son masque du début à la fin, et que Mû n'ai pu le regarder réellement dans les yeux, voir son visage après toutes ces années. Juste pouvoir s'accrocher à ses cheveux. Assis à cheval sur lui, presque nu. Peut-être du fait qu'ils aient fait l'amour la veille des dix-sept ans de Mû. Dans ce silence horriblement angoissant. Cette absence de regard. Alors Mû avait fermé les yeux, le nez dans le cou de Saga pour ne pas affronter ce masque qui l'effrayait et dont il ne comprenait pas la nécessité et la présence.

_« Et moi, tu m'as forcé... »_

Faire l'amour dans le calme et la volupté. Tous les deux sur le lit, encore à moitié habillés. Saga dans sa toge de Grand Pope, et Mû n'ayant gardé que le haut de sa tunique bleue. Il ne savait plus trop comment ils en étaient arrivés là. Peut-être à cause de ce câlin, quand Mû l'avait serré contre lui , s'écrasant contre son torse. Oui, c'était peut-être lui qui l'avait poussé, un peu forcé. A caresser son dos, embrasser son cou, seul endroit non recouvert par le métal ou le tissus. Et puis, aussi, les doigts de Saga dans ses cheveux, sur sa nuque, appuyés contre un nerf de façon à exciter, réveiller les sens. Mû l'avait poussé sur le lit, et ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait pu arrêter. Parce que c'était physique, magnétique. Que rien ne pouvait les séparer. L'attirance à son comble.

Et mourir de plaisir dans ses bras, s'abandonner entièrement, totalement à lui. Goûter pour la première fois à la félicité. Se tâcher. Gémir sous son oreille. En saturer les sens de plaisir.

Mais le silence avait continué. Et Saga n'était pas resté, derrière son masque de fer, Mû ne pouvait comprendre, anticiper. Quand, encore une fois, il avait voulu le retirer, le Grand Pope usurpateur c'était dérobé, levé et était parti. Aussi vite qu'il était venu, dans un intolérable silence, un vide d'échange.

Mû avait lentement fondu en larmes. Discrètement.

S'essuyant les yeux dans les bras. Et s'il ne pouvait plus jamais le revoir ?

xXx

La salle de jeu des enfants au Sanctuaire n'était pas très remplie. Il n'y avait que peut de véritables jeu, pas de peluche, presque pas de jouets, mais beaucoup de livres. Et l'activité favorite des petits chevalier de 4 ans était d'écouter les plus grand leur lire des histoires. Saga lui était suffisamment patient pour pouvoir lire tout une après midi des récits de mythologie, parcourir les pages de légendes et de comtes. Pour les rendre heureux et lui s'évader un peu des heures d'entraînement.

Assis par terre, pendant que certains dessinaient, il restait là à compter. Et il y avait Mû, assis entre ses jambes à faire voler des cubes et des objets en tout genre. Les regarder flotter dans l'air en les faisant tourner tout en écoutant les histoires fabuleuses de Saga.

_« Ta douceur... »_

Fermer les yeux enfin en écoutant la légende d'Icare. Puis sentir des bras venir le prendre pour le mettre au lit. Et puis, rêver de voler, parmi les nuages, sans se brûler les ailes. Sourire dans son sommeil. Et transmettre cette innocence à Saga.

Comme l'inconscience lui semblait lointaine.

xXx

_« Saga, j'ai eu mal moi... »_

xXx

Pendant l'année de ses dix-sept ans, Mû avait vu Saga revenir à plusieurs reprises, peu de temps à fois. Il avait fini par comprendre qu'il voulait éviter à l'Autre de prendre le dessus. Pour le protéger en quelque sorte.

Chaque fois, ils ne parlaient pas, car Saga ne disait jamais rien. Il prenait seulement Mû dans ses bras et ils faisaient l'amour, peu importe l'endroit, peu importe le moment de la journée ou de la nuit. Peu importe l'envie et la fatigue. Mû ne disait rien, il se laissait faire avec le cœur battant. Ému aux larmes de l'avoir contre lui à chaque fois. Car il avait peur de ne jamais le revoir dès qu'il avait quitté Jamir. Qui sait, peut-être qu'il se lasserait, peut-être que la prochaine fois, il aurait été découvert et tué. Peut-être qu'il ne l'aimerait plus. Tout était possible, car dans cette absence de dialogue se créait une angoisse latente, qui grossissait chaque fois que Saga partait. Cette gêne augmentait, comme la peur. Pourquoi ne parlait-il pas ? Pourquoi refusait-il de retirer son masque face à lui ?

_« Je croyais que tu finissais par me rendre fou moi aussi. »_

C'était comme si Saga se mettait à ne plus avoir d'identité. Il ne ressemblait plus à celui qu'il avait toujours connu. Parce que sans visage et sans mots, il n'était plus lui-même. Il aurait tué pour se souvenir de la dernière chose que Saga lui avait dit. Des véritables paroles, pas ces souffles sous le masque. Pas non plus les menaces de l'Autre. Qu'avait-il dit ? Peut-être son prénom ? Ou juste un au revoir.. ? Ça pouvait être tellement de choses...

Et ça le rendait dingue de ne plus savoir, même parfois d'oublier le son de sa voix. Alors que dans ses cauchemars, il continuait à entendre l'Autre, à voir ses yeux rouge et se réveiller en suffoquant dans une rivière de sang.

Plus le temps passait, plus il avait peur de sa venue, car de la dépendance se créait. Malsaine et coléreuse. Un jour il crierait et ce jour là, tout serai différent.

xXx

Assis face à Saga, à l'autre bout du lit. Mû a les yeux baissé, il regarde le carnet qu'il feuillette pendant que son vis à vis parle. Puis parfois, il relève la tête et le dévore du regard. La dure élégance de ses traits, son bouche toujours sérieuse, ses yeux turquoises à l'inclinaison mélancolique. Comment avait-il pu avoir oublié ça pendant tout ce temps ? L'absence l'avait rendu fou, oui. Sûrement.

« Tu sais... Commence Saga. Quand je suis venu et la première fois qu'on s'est retrouvé au lit tous les deux, j'ai eu du mal.

Mû garde le silence, mais l'invite à continuer par un regard.

- Tu étais toujours un enfant pour moi. Mon petit Mû, sage et souriant. Et quand tu étais là devant moi, à me pousser pour plus... Je retenais mes gestes, je me forçais. C'est contradictoire, mais .. Je ne voulais pas te décevoir encore une fois, et je ne voulais pas te faire de mal. Alors j'obéissais à tes gestes. Mais tu me semblait si jeune et j'avais si honteusement envie de toi...

- Tu aurais dû m'arrêter.

- J'aurais dû parler.

- Oui... approuva Mû.

- Je me suis senti tellement sale en rentrant. Parce que tu avais voulu, et que moi aussi. Que ce n'était pas comme l'Autre. Jamais je n'aurais osé te toucher si tu n'avais pas fait le premier pas.

- Moi forcément, je ne voyais pas ça comme ça. Et je pensais que c'était un moyen de te retenir. De t'attacher à moi.

- Je ne sais pas d'où tu as tiré une idée pareille.

- Quand on est seul au fond des montagnes, on a le temps de penser.

- Je crois que je vois ce que tu veux dire... Mû ?

- Oui, Saga ?

- Embrasse moi.

- Non. »

xXx

Peut- être ces quelques nuits qui avaient dérapées. Quand Saga avait perdu le contrôle et que l'autre avait prit le dessus. Trois fois pour être tout à fait exact.

Dont une alors que Kiki s'était absenté, un mois après son arrivée auprès de son Maitre. L'enfant avait croisé cet homme masque devant la tour de Jamir, leur habitation. Il avait eu peur à en crier, mais heureusement Maitre Mû était arrivé en vitesse et l'avait envoyé au village faire une course pour le repas.

Une heure avec Saga. Debout contre le bibliothèque. Les cheveux détachés, les vêtements arrachés. Les joues empourprées. L'envie à n'en plus savoir respirer. Et d'un seul coup, ne réellement plus pouvoir et se noyer dans le gris. Le démon aux yeux flamboyant. La douleur et les étoiles devant les yeux. Manquer d'air. Vouloir juste se téléporter ailleurs, mais entendre une bouteille se casser derrière eux et une petite tête rousse s'enfuir en courant.

Juste le temps pour que Saga ouvre une dimension et parte. Mû, tremblant et haletant s'était rhabillé et avait couru chercher son élève. Que lui soit choqué ou traumatisé, c'était quelque chose, mais que cela arrive à son élève. Il n'avait pas envie, il ne voulait pas que Kiki soit privé lui aussi de son Maitre et sa seule figure paternelle après aussi peu de temps.

Cette fois, ç'avait été la dernière.

_« Car après ça, tu as été trop loin... »_

Deux mois plus tard, Saga était revenu, mais Mû n'avait rien fait. Quand son amant silencieux s'était approché de lui, il avait reculé. Et l'angoisse avait été à son comble à ce moment très précis. Des années d'ascension et la chute. Vertigineuse.

Parce que cette fois, Mû avait changé. Il avait cet air si sérieux, adulte et surtout, il parla.

« Saga. Embrasse moi. »

En une phrase il avait brisé tous les codes, toutes leurs non dits. Explosé ce silence entre eux, cet accord tacite au mutisme. Il avait donné un ordre. Et demandé de retirer son masque pour un baiser. C'était une petite phrase, dite pourtant avec une vois pas très forte. Mais suffisante pour les ébranler. Et faire que Saga se retourne et reparte.

_« Ce moment là, j'ai su que je ne reverrais jamais. Alors en partant... »_

Alors en partant, quand il le vit ouvrir cette maudite dimension qui les séparait. Mû se leva, les larmes aux yeux. Il n'avait plus rien à perdre, et tant pis si cette fois il lui faisait mal.

« SAGA ! »

Un hurlement qui avait retenti dans la tour, dans la vallée et dans les oreilles de Saga. Des années de silence et de mutisme totalement détruites par ce tapage. Par ce cri face à la douleur qu'il ressentait. Qu'ils ressentaient.

Tant pis si Saga pleurait, il lui avait fait du mal et ça c'était beaucoup trop. Bien trop pour qu'il puisse y survivre. Passer outre. Non, ce jour là. Saga avait baissé la tête et était parti.

Dans le silence.

xXx

_« Et je suis mort. Dans le bruit. »_

...

_« Cette nuit là, j'ai revu ton visage. J'ai entendu ta voix. Et moi aussi, je suis mort à mon tour. »_

...

_« Je t'ai appelé. »_

…

_« Toutes les nuits. »_

…

_« Non. Tous les jours. »_

xXx

« ...Saga.. ? »

Les pas se faisaient tout léger dans le couloir. La nuit était si profonde. Tout ce noir autour de lui. Ses pieds étaient glacés, les pierres ne se réchauffaient jamais. Ça faisait presque mal. Alors sur la pointe des orteils il se déplaçait jusqu'à cet endroit. Attiré par le bruit.

_« Saga. Est-ce que tu te souviens ? »_

Mû s'approcha de lui. Il n'était plus un enfant. Et n'avait plus en face de lui un adolescent. Et tant de choses avaient changés. Mais après cette journée de festivité et de bruit à s'éloigner l'un de l'autre après cette résurrection Ils s'étaient retrouvés dans le silence.

Saga avait fuit toute la journée. Était resté avec Kanon. Et là dans la chambre le jumeau était encore ici. Mais quand Mû arriva, l'ancien marina avait comprit, car sous son masque Saga avait arrêté. De respirer. De parler. De regarder.

Il n'y avait plus aucune menace. C'était la fin des guerres, la fin des morts. De la maladie et des menaces. Est-ce que l'Autre aussi était réellement et définitivement parti ?

Kanon se leva, sous l'air choqué de Mû. Un frère jumeau. Il avait comprit et n'avait pas pu se tromper, ce n'était pas Saga. Pas la même façon de regarder, pas la même façon de marcher. Pas cette chimie. Il y avait un autre dans la vie de Saga depuis tout ce temps et jamais il n'en avait parlé. Encore une blessure pour l'ancien Grand Pope, en portant encore les vêtements.

Kanon sorti de la pièce après avoir posé sa main sur l'épaule de Mû. Sans un mot. En fermant la porte derrière lui.

Mû s'était avancé, devant Saga qui était assis sur une chaise. Il se mit à genoux et cette fois osa. Lentement, il retira le masque du visage de son amour de toujours. Saga avait les yeux fermés, des larmes perlant aux bords de ses cils. Il avait honte de se montrer. De se dévoiler devant Mû. Pourtant, il senti rapidement que la lumière avait baissé, et les mains de Mû se poser sur ses yeux. En les retirant, il ouvrit les paupières et mit quelques secondes à comprendre. Les mains de Mû étaient fermées, comme retenant un papillon. Et enfin il se rappela, un sourire sur les lèvres.

Doucement, il souffla sur les mains jointes et Mû les ouvrit. Il ne fallait pas grand chose pour le faire sourire et effacer les larmes de son visage. S'il avait comprit pendant tout ce temps que c'était simple. Mû caressa la joue de Saga, prenant tout son temps pour le regarder. Le dévisager presque. Saga semblait avoir vieillit d'une dizaine d'année. Après tout, depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pu réellement le regarder ? Au moins tout ça. Oui.

Saga entrouvrit les lèvres.

« Oui. »

Mû en fut bouleversé et perdu. Enfin, il lui parlait.

« Oui ?, demanda t-il.

- Oui, ça m'a fait mal quand je suis tombé amoureux de toi.

Mû baissa les yeux.

- Mais tu n'as pas crié.

- Non. »

xXx

« Saga ?

- Oui, Mû ?

- Embrasse moi.

- Oui. »

* * *

_Fin. _


End file.
